1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring power cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved spring motor for powering vehicles, such as automobiles, golf carts and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Many examples of the use of springs for providing motive power for vehicles can be found in the prior art. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,464 which discloses a vehicle equipped with a spring motor having a plurality of replaceable spring power cartridge. Through suitable gearing, the power cartridges drive a central gear and associated drive train as the coiled springs unwind. Typically, as noted in the aforementioned patent, heavy-duty springs are utilized in vehicular spring motors to store sufficient energy to make such motors feasible. Heavy-duty springs are, however, difficult to rewind without either a motor-driven or high mechanical advantage manual rewind apparatus. One solution to this problem proposed by the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,464 is to provide the spring motor with replaceable cartridges which may be carried aboard the vehicle and inserted in place of spent cartridges whenever necessary. The spent cartridges may then be rewound when rewind machinery becomes available. Of course, one disadvantage of this arrangement is that a sufficient number of additional spring cartridges must be carried aboard the vehicle to permit the vehicle transit between rewind stations. More significantly, however, care must be exercised to insure that the spring cartridges are wound to substantially the same force and that no partially wound cartridges are used concurrently with fully wound cartridges. Otherwise, it is possible to expend spring power in oppositely winding a spent cartridge.
Other early examples of prior art spring-driven vehicles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 695,430 and No. 1,217,935 which disclose spring motors having a plurality of coiled springs coaxially arranged on a common shaft and manual rewind means, While the foregoing disadvantages of a spring-driven vehicle with replaceable spring cartridges are obviated by the latter machines, so long as the springs are wound to substantially the same tension, a broken coil spring may cause a similar adverse effect; that is, oppose the driving force of the intact, fully-wound springs. Moreover, the inherent inaccessibility of the coiled springs of the vehicles described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 695,430 and 1,217,935 adds significantly to the difficulty and expense of replacing broken or damaged springs. More importantly, the spring-driven vehicles of the prior art are unable to retain sufficiently wound force to enable the vehicle to travel very far.
In view of the foregoing, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for a vehicular spring motor capable of delivering substantial power from a plurality of spring power elelments which may be readily and individually rewound either by a simple manual means or collectively by motor driven means, which are readily accessible and arranged for easy replacement of broken or damaged springs and which, upon failure or having its energy spent an individual spring power element will not oppose the driving force of the remaining spring elements. The nature of the construction of these power cells make it impossible to reverse wind the springs by any method within normal use. It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an improved spring motor for driving vehicles, such as automobiles, golf carts and the like.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spring-driven golf cart vehicle capable of storing sufficient spring energy for at least one round of golf.
Still more particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vehicular spring motor which includes a plurality of individual spiral spring power cells arranged in parallel relation in a plurality of co-operating rows and interconnected by a sprocket chain.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved spring power cell combining economical spiral springs into a single unit to store energy for running a vehicle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a spring motor having a plurality of novel spring power cells, each constructed and arranged so that, should a single power cell fail, it will not oppose the driving force of the remaining power cells, being protected from doing so by the use of ratches or sprag clutches at the wind end of each cell.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a spring power motor having a plurality of power cells, each of which is readily accessible for replacement.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide vehicular spring motors of relatively large variations of power capacities utilizing motor driven rewind mechanisms as well as smaller rewind mechanisms not requiring a high mechanical advantage.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be evident from the foregoing detailed description and accompanying drawings.